wartorn3edfandomcom-20200213-history
Magical Creatures
An explanation of each of the typed of magical creatures in War Torn. TODO: Each bio should link to it's respective kit. Lazrcat0 06:17, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Fey : Small and beautiful, the fey embody deception and trickery. As creatures of pure magic, they can drink mana straight from the earth. They are all innately sociopathic and, while they personally lack the capacity for ethics or morality and could care less about the fate of others, they can understand how others place value on these things and exploit this weakness. Dryads : The last memory of a green earth, dryads embody the great forests of old. They are creatures of graceful curves and lush bodies. They are formed from supple oak, as if they were carved by a long dead god. From their slender hands and verdant bodies they can grow thorny vines to shred and restrain their enemies. From their dainty feet they can grow roots which seek out good soil and the blood of the dead. Vampires : Creatures of night and darkness, pale and cold to the touch. They find sunlight uncomfortable. They are difficult to kill, vulnerable only to fire or being beheaded. They feed off of the mana which they draw from sucking the blood of the living. While they have all of the feelings and desires as well as the moral potential of human beings, their need for blood often corrupts them in weird and unpredictable ways. Harpies : Creatures of sharp angles and stark beauty. Feathers of rich greens and blues cover their bird-like lower body and spread up to their torso, splitting at their human belly button, cutting their human chest into V which becomes fully human just below their arms. From their backs spread a pair of great wings, now rendered useless. Their legs look like those of a great bird of pray and their talons drip a sickly green poison. Their human features are sharp, cold and cruel. They are lean creatures of the sky, built to soar and live free. Because they cannot, they tend towards cruelty and bitterness, although they are capable of the full human emotional and moral spectrum. Nightlings : Two great, glowing green eyes are the only thing you will ever see of a Nightling. They have no visible form, although they will often wear cloaks so it will be easier for others to interact with them. Nightlings have amazing sight, and can see a lot further then most humans or Magical Creatures. They have two sets of eyelids, the first serves to hide the glow of their eyes from others and renders their sight slightly weaker then a humans. The second set cuts off all light to protect their eyes, much like regular human eyelids. Nightlings are less social then most Humans or Magical creatures, and have difficulty understanding the human obsession with appearance. They keep their emotions and values cloaked, like their physical forms, although they possess the same capacity for each as a human. Morning Shades : Creatures of shadow and silver mist, they are only fully visible in the early hours of the morning. During the rest of the day, only wisps of them are visible. They are ever churning and changing, although if you look closely, you will notice the features of a beautiful human in their ever shifting form. They have the power to enter weak mortals and possess them. Stronger hosts can be entered to, but they can not be controlled, and the host can expel the Morning Shade. Weak hosts will begin to change as the Morning Shade stays inside of their body. They will grow stronger, faster, and more beautiful. Once this process is complete, if the Morning Shade leaves the body it will kill the host, although the Morning Shade will be fine. Dragons : Powerful beasts of wing, scale and claw. Where once they flew through the skies, their wings now hang limp and useless. Massive in size, some dragons grow up to fifty feet tall. They inhale air and exhale fire and smoke. A dragon drinks the mana it needs to survive by slowly absorbing it from the earth while it sleeps. Dragons sleep one year at a time once per decade. Dragons are more self sufficient then humans. Other then their need for others, they share many needs and desires with human beings. While not sociopaths, dragons often find human morality confusing and complex, as they are rarely used to large social networks. Werebeasts : The beasts of old are dead, yet their memory lives on in the world. These creatures are half beast, half man, as if caught in some shift from one to the other. They have strong legs, powerful claws and heal very rapidly. Werebeases can be part cat, wolf or bear. They are capable to talking like a human. Their values are a cross between human and the animal they embody. Children of Flame : Beings of pure fire. While weakened since the fall, fire is the only element which has managed to maintain its functionality in the world. The wind has stopped blowing, the oceans have stopped turning, but fire still burns. These creatures are the living embodiment of fire magic. Fickle and quick to lose interest, the children of flame are always shifting, always changing and never still. Often - but not always - child like in height, these creatures have all the desires of an adult human, if not the attention span. Children of Snake : Creatures with deadly fangs and glistening scales. The skin of their human upper body has a sharp, jade hue which gets darker as it merges into the long, winding snake tail half way up their torso. They have four arms. Two of them are human, linked to the shoulders of their human body. The other pair sprout from their serpent half. Sharp claws curve from these scaled hands. The teeth of their dual heads are long and sharp, each with a pair of fangs from which drip a deadly venom. They draw mana from the suffering of those around them. These creatures have no sense of love or joy or happieness. Like the god who created them, they are cold, cruel or downright sadistic. Children of Rat : The Children of Rat look like young street urchins. Dirty, smiling faces, disheveled hair and tattered cloths are telltale signs of these creatures. It is hard to hurt them when they look up to you with their big, wondering eyes. Unlike most magical creatures, the Children of Rat draw mana from food (or anything that could possibly be conceived as food.) However, even the tiniest bite gives them the same amount of power as eating all of it, so they rarely more than nibble. These creatures look and act much like children. They often help other children who have been abandoned find a new home. It is largely because of the Children of Rat that so many Gorach Infants find their way to the tribes. Centaur : The torso of a man or woman melds into the body of a winged horse. Their eyes are large black pools for they have no iris. From the center of their head curves a single horn. It is fragile, and can draw tremendous magical power from the earth. Their animal features are always a sharp, clean white color. Dirt and mud slide off of them. These creatures tend to act aloof and distant. They have no need for the little things that form most human needs and desires. However, they share with humans the potential for grand dreams and ambition. Succubi : Beauty and lust embodied, Succubi are creatures of long, sensual curves, doe eyes and sweet, pouty lips. A pair of soft velvet bat wings grace their backs and their sweet little tongues are ever so slightly forked. It takes a cold heart to hurt such a lovely creature, and even the most seasoned of warriors will have a hard time damaging such perfect skin. Succubi feed off the mana they draw from human lust. They do not need to engage in sex to do this, but they do far less damage to their host and can drink a lot more mana while engaged in intercourse. A Succubus' emotions, desire and morality tends to run the extremes. Some of them are caring loving creatures who truly want the best for their hosts. Others conquer and dominate mortals, consuming them until there is nothing left. Guardians : Marble titans standing nine feet tall, living statues of beautiful men and women who were created by a long dead god. It is said that they were fashioned to protect mortals from themselves and in doing so ended up trying to enslave all mankind. Today they are few in number and new Guardians are very rare indeed. They are universally obsessed with helping mankind. Some do this by resolving individual problems and the suffering they caused. Others still seek to conquer and enslave, convinced that only through domination can humans be truly safe from their own moral frailty. Omniscient One(s) : Six piercing eyes slowly orbit a hairless, eyeless body which faintly glows green or blue. They can control these eyes at will, although they can never be more then a few feet from their body. These eyes possess great power and can even let them see into the future. It was once believed that these beings were primordial gods, much like False Gods. As such, they can harness a huge amount of mana and achieve Transcendence far more easily than any mortal. They even hold the divine power of premonition. However, they are all too similar to one and other to truly be gods. Like humans and Magical Creatures, they all follow a basic mold where the False Gods are each completely unique in both mind and physique. They are also spawned in the manner of Magical Creatures, not created like False Gods. Category:Lore